


Blood's Diary

by Undead_Immortals



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, blood but not too much, lowkey jaydick in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead_Immortals/pseuds/Undead_Immortals
Summary: Bruce Wayne is a vampire hunter in colonial America. Everything goes south when he loses multiple of his men in a mission go wrong.





	Blood's Diary

**Author's Note:**

> A different written style but I loved writing it like 1.5 years ago.

1607: America began being colonized. Small settlements formed. Over time they grew bigger and bigger. Society developed and it was good for a long while like this. Sure there was the occasional murder or something but the towns had close communities and would help each other through a lot.  
.  
1674: Thomas and Martha Wayne got a beautiful baby boy. Born strong. And destined for so much. So incredibly much.  
.  
1683: Bruce Wayne, a man born with wealth, saw his parents being murdered. He was only 9 when he witnessed the true horrors of this land. Beasts that fed on other's blood. No one believes him when he told others. Just the delusions of a young child that witnessed something bad.  
He knew better.  
.  
1701: After years of training and studying, Bruce managed to take down one of those beasts. A stake through the heart was all it took to permanently take care of them. Though being close to such a being brought plenty of risks. But he had prepared for everything and he did it. He hauled the near-dying beast to the middle of the town and as the sun rose, it burned and screeched. Everyone saw it. The beast. Now they had to believe him. And they did.  
They knew now that there were beasts in hiding that would kill them. A lot of the murders made a lot more sense now.  
.  
1702: Young men and women wanting to protect their homes or themselves, came to Wayne Manor on the outskirts of town to train under the famed vampire hunter himself. Even people from neighboring places came in the hopes of learning how to deal with this only recently discovered threat to their land.  
Wayne trained them without question. People needed to be able to protect the ones they love. Like He had not been able to do when he was a child.  
One of those people was a prodigy. Strong, flexible, and able to keep calm. Richard Grayson. Orphaned too. Bruce couldn't help but feel connected to the young man. Barely seventeen and already had the makings of a true hunter.  
.  
1705: The beast hunters became a recognized group that dealt with these monsters wherever people needed them to. Wayne only enlisted the best, out of fear that one weak link could get them all killed.  
It consisted of himself as the guild master. Grayson as his second in command. Kate Kane, Barbara Gordon, Jason Todd, and Calvin Rose as the hunters. All having their own reasons for risking their lives day in and out.  
Jason Todd was the youngest among them at age fifteen. The reason he was excepted has only been speculated. The theory most historians agree on was that the young boy lost his family and decided to do something worthy with his life. Even if that meant dying before he was an adult, and that Bruce saw something familiar within the boy.  
The guild wasn't big but it was a family. And whenever they were to deal with beasts, no one was sent alone. Ever. The risk of being overpowered and killed was too great. Most of the time they were split into groups of two. Though when the threat was too great, they would sometimes all go towards one village to help them.  
.  
1712: The guild had gained more attention over the years and they were seen as the bravest in the new world. They fought the beasts no one else was capable of. But their enemies knew about them as well. The beasts that lurk in the shadows. They were not going to sit idly by while their brothers and sisters were slaughtered by the invaders of this land. So they prepared for the fight.  
The guild received a letter. The famed 'devil's town' was a small settlement where every citizen was slaughtered in one night. People thought it was cursed but with the revelation of Vampires existing, they were certain that those beasts were responsible for the horrors.  
Bruce agreed with this. Killing the beasts located there would certainly be a big blow to the forces of the Vampires. But it was a high-reward high-risk situation. Who knows how many of those bloodsuckers were there?  
After long discussing it with the guild, they decided to go. But not without a plan.  
.  
1713: After careful planning for multiple months, they headed to 'Devil's Town' to deal with the threats that resided there. Wayne, Grayson, and Gordon would go through the East Side while Rose, Todd, and Kane would go through the West Side. They would burn the buildings and smoke them all out to the middle of the town.  
That was the plan.

However, as Wayne progressed through the town and came to the middle, not only had there been no vampire to show themselves, the other group was nowhere near the middle. Something had gone wrong.  
So Wayne, Grayson, and Gordon headed to the west. Not a single building was burned. Rose and Kane laid on the ground, dead and devoid of all blood. Todd was nowhere in sight. With only three, they could never kill the vampire invested town. They had to retreat. Whatever happened to Todd, it was too late to save him.  
.  
1716: A string of gruesome murders in a small town near the coast caused a lot of ships to go to a different port. This caused the town to lose a lot of money. They requested aid from Wayne and his group, he came a few weeks later to the town.  
Once there, they went and asked the people questions and went looking for anything that would hint at vampires. There were enough traces for a whole coven of them to be at work here.  
As night fell, the guild went out to hunt the beasts. They were with seven. Tim Drake, Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown, and Duke Thomas had joined in the period since the guilds failure.  
Wayne made them go in two teams, with the veterans Gordon and Grayson as the leaders. Wayne himself went alone. He had a feeling in his gut that told him that it would be a mistake to be with a group.  
It wasn't long or Wayne had a trail on a vampire. A freshly killed corpse with bite marks. Drained of all blood. If that wasn't a tell-tale sign of vampires than nothing was.  
He walked through the streets as the clouds above him started training and thundering. A storm like any other. Wayne glanced up for a moment. Just a second. But when he looked back he saw him. The vampire.  
But that's not what surprised the hunter.  
"Jason." He breathed.  
"Yes," Jason smirked, his mouth dripping with blood.  
"Long time no see, old man. I mean... The last time we were when you left me for dead in the 'Devil's Town'. Thanks for that." The former hunter said.  
"I thought you were dead... Dear god, Jason what did they do to you?" Wayne asked.  
"Wow... You are stupid, aren't you? Like... Struck against the head kind of stupid."

Jason laughed his bloodied fangs in full view.  
"Bruce... I've turned way before Devil's Town." He stated. Wayne took a step back in shock and horror. That... Wasn't possibly!  
"You walked in the sun! You killed vampires!" He protested.  
Jason leaned against a wall and shook his head. "I'm not a full-blooded one. My body can handle sun cause it's been in the sun since I was born. And the ones I killed were feral beasts." He said proudly.  
"And Devil's Town?" Wayne asked.  
"How do you think that the vampires there knew not to stay in the East Side?" Jason responded.  
"I didn't want to Kill Rose or Kane. But... Well, they kinda found out. So I had little choice." Todd said casually.  
"And now? I can't let you live Jason. Not if you're one of them." Bruce said and held the stake tightly.  
"Brucie... I've killed two dozen vampires in the past years. More than you and you're little group have. All I need is a kill every once in a while. I often go to bad people. When I do. The whole reason I'm here is because of the murders. I can take them down. You and your group will get slaughtered." He said.  
"I can hear them. They're being surrounded this very second. I could give you this gift. You could save them. Unless you want to let them die and keep your morals. Also an option, of course~" Jason said simply and held out his hand for Bruce.  
Wayne looked at Jason's smirk and thought about how many he had lost already.  
He took Jason's hand.  
-  
"PFFFF haha hahaha!" Jason laughed as he held the book in his hands, his teeth sharp and shiny.  
"What are you reading?" Dick asked as he walked up to the other.  
"History book they give the hunters. 'How the greatest hunter became the most feared threat' its called and it's absolutely ridiculous and riddled with mistakes. And I'm portrayed as the bad guy!" Jason stated.  
Dick couldn't help but chuckle. "Humans are odd... Maybe we should write what really happened? Send them a letter or an email or something." He said.

Jason shook his head. "Nah. Let them have their stupid ideas. Besides... The fact that they believe it shows how gullible they are. Speaking of 'the most feared threat', Bruce told you what the plan was for tonight?" he asked.  
Dick smirked that wicked smirk.  
"Hunter hunting. And I'm willing to bet I can get more than you."  
Jason gave a smirk on his own.  
"Oh, you're on."


End file.
